Liquid crystal display devices with light weight, thin size, low power consumption and other advantages, are widely applied in the modern information equipment. The liquid crystal display itself can not emit light and needs to rely on a backlight source which provides sufficient and uniformly distributed light from to achieve the display function, so the performance of the backlight module directly affects the quality of the liquid crystal display.
A backlight module in the related art generally includes a back plate, a backlight component provided on the back plate and a rubber frame. The rubber frame is usually made of a hard material. In the process of combining the backlight module and a display panel, it is easy to break the display panel, or the interference between the rubber frame and corners of the display panel results in rubber frame scraps, foreign matters and so on.